


The Portal

by Myx



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: I was fantastically interested in exploring what happened to Eleanor immediately after being sent through the portal at the very end of "Rhonda, Diana, Jake, and Trent" and so, I wrote it.This is a deleted scene of what (I think) happens at the end of that episode. Also included: the deleted renuion scene between Michael  and Eleanor at the end of "The Burrito."





	The Portal

* * *

**MICHAEL:** Goodbye, ELEANOR.

 _ELEANOR screams MICHAEL'S name as MICHAEL pushes her through the portal. The camera pans away from ELEANOR, whose arms are reaching, trying to grab MICHAEL, and goes back to MICHAEL, arms still outstretched, looking absolutely_ _devastated. As SHAWN comes to meet MICHAEL, MICHAEL lowers his arms and turns to face SHAWN._

**DELETED SCENE: ELEANOR'S reaction #1/?**

_The camera hovers over ELEANOR's body, arms still outstretched, shocked expression on her face, while she's passing through countless dimensions at a great speed._

_The camera 'notices' the pin on ELEANOR'S dress and zooms in on it as the below voice over conversation plays:_

**SHAWN:** (VO)  _This pin is everything you've ever wanted, MICHAEL._

 **MICHAEL:** (VO)  _It is everything I've ever wanted._

_Camera zooms out from the pin and back to ELEANOR_

**ELEANOR:** I can't _believe_  MICHAEL did that. Why didn't I see it coming? I mean,  _I_ saw that his stupid neighborhood was The Bad Place like over 790 times, or whatever, and yet, I didn't even think about him sacrificing himself for _me_ as an option. I'm just an Arizona dirtbag. What the hell is so special about me? Sure, I might be the best version of myself, and I guess I am pretty damn cute, but I'm _still_ a dirtbag. Nobody has ever done anything like that for me. Ever.  _beat_ He's right about the trolley problem, though. Only he would have picked up on that.  _She smiles slightly._  He's more human than he thinks. 

 **MICHAEL:** (VO) _Take care of the others. They need you."_

 **ELEANOR:** _She pull her outstretched arms into her, giving herself a hug, wiping tears from her eyes._ He didn't want to let me go, but he knew he had too.  _Realizes, after a beat._ And I didn't want to let go either. There's gotta be something that I can do. We need to save him from SHAWN.  _I_ need to save him from SHAWN. The others aren't the only beings who need me. MICHAEL needs me, too. 

**Fade to black.**

* * *

 

_The portal opens; MICHAEL and JANET walk through the portal. MICHAEL looks pleased with himself. The humans are shocked to see him again._

**MICHAEL:** Hey guys, what's up?

**DELETED SCENE: ELEANOR'S reaction #2/?**

**ELEANOR:** _She runs up to MICHAEL with a look of pure joy._ MICHAEL?! Is it really you? Please tell me you're the real MICHAEL and not some impostor MICHAEL. 

 **MICHAEL:** In the flesh.  _He looks down at himself._ Yep. Still all here. Still the real me. 

 _ELEANOR embraces him fiercely, groping the back of his jacket, just as if she's proving to herself that he's real. She looks up at him._  

 **ELEANOR:** I can't believe you did that for me! No one has ever done that for me before. 

 **MICHAEL:** You're worth it, ELEANOR. You will always be worth it. I just want you to be safe, no matter the  cost.

_ELEANOR's eyes widen. She is silent._

**MICHAEL** (con't): Did I ever tell you how I even got that pin? 

 **ELEANOR:**   _still hugging MICHAEL_ I'm surprised that you didn't tell me, but no. Tell me. 

 **MICHAEL:** SHAWN gave it to me after leaving your place that night when we were, as you called it, "shooting the shirt." When I got back to my office, SHAWN was there, looking through the fake torture reports that I crafted, and gave me my own Senior Staff pin. It was everything I've ever wanted. It is a huge honor to be given that, and I've been waiting centuries for this pin.

 **ELEANOR:**   _breaks off the hug_ Woah.  _realizes_ So, you giving me the pin.....

 **MICHAEL:** ...was me giving up everything that I've ever wanted so you would be safe. That's correct, ELEANOR, you clever little, so-and-so.  _He smiles._

 **ELEANOR:** _quietly_ I didn't want you to let go of me before you pushed me into the portal. As soon as I realized what you were doing, I never wanted that push to happen. I wanted time to just freeze. Or stop. Or do whatever the hell time can do in the  _real_ Bad Place. 

 **MICHAEL:** I didn't want to let go of you, either, but I had too. You needed that push, ELEANOR. Otherwise, we  _both_ would've been caught by SHAWN. 

 **ELEANOR:** That push allowed me to successfully complete the Judge's test. I passed. 

 **MICHAEL:** That's great, ELEANOR!  _He notices ELEANOR'S face has fallen._ Oh. You're the only one who passed?

 **ELEANOR:** Yes. We agreed that if we all passed, we would go to The Good Place. 

 **MICHAEL:** And if you all failed, you would go to The Bad Place.

 **ELEANOR:** Correct. 

 **MICHAEL:** You sacrificed yourself so you could be with them?

 **ELEANOR:** Also correct. 

 **MICHAEL:** I guess that's another thing we have in common.

 **ELEANOR:** Sacrificing ourselves to help out those that we care about?

 **MICHAEL:** Yup.

_Eleanor smirks._

_MICHAEL places both of his hands on ELEANOR'S shoulders._ _He sighs, like he's toying with the idea of speaking again. He decides to, but his voices comes out unsteadily._

 **MICHAEL:** I discovered a new emotion after I pushed you into the portal.

 **ELEANOR:** Aren't us humans complicated? I hope you can finally appreciate that we _do_ need more emotions than just anger and confusion. 

 **MICHAEL:** What's that feeling when you feel like your heart ripped itself into millions of little pieces and you feel like you're suddenly hundreds of pounds heavier?

_ELEANOR embraces MICHAEL again._

**ELEANOR:** Heartbreak. MICHAEL. That's heartbreak. 

 **MICHAEL:** My heart broke because of what I had to do, to you, ELEANOR. I was acting on impulse. I couldn't throw the switch on the trolley as I had already saved the three others and the trolley was headed straight for you. I couldn't let the trolley get to you. You've come too far. 

 **ELEANOR:** So have you, MICHAEL.

 **MICHAEL:** You have a much better case for getting into The Good Place. Not me. I'm just a demon. 

 **ELEANOR:** MICHAEL. Listen to me. You're not  _just_ a demon. You're my friend and I care about you. We're so similar and you learning about how humans feel and act is endearing. If I were in charge of this points awarding system, you would get a billion good points for doing what you did for me.  _ELEANOR hugs him tighter._

_MICHAEL cups ELEANOR'S face with his hands. ELEANOR gasps at the tenderness._

**MICHAEL:** I'm ready to feel something else.

 **ELEANOR:** Me too.  _She smirks at him._

_MICHAEL gingerly brushes his lips up against Eleanor's lips. ELEANOR takes control and kisses MICHAEL._

**Fade to Black.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Also, hello TGP fandom; this is my first contribution to this wonderful fandom.


End file.
